My last breath
by Nayina
Summary: Oneshot/Slash Harry/Draco Eine kurze Songfic zu dem gleichnamigen Lied von Evanescence... viel zu sagen gibt es nicht, einfach mal reinschauen...


Hallo ihr Lieben!

Wieder mal konnte die Muse nicht von mir lassen, also hab ich euch von ihr eine neue Songfic da gelassen. Das Leid ist von Evanescence „My last breath" (wie der Titel schon sagt XD)

Mal wieder, wie könnte es anders sein, geht es um Harry und Draco, mehr wird nicht verraten…

Viel Spaß bei

_**My last breath**_

Es war einen Tag vor Weihnachten. Genau einen Tag vor Weihnachten begriff ich, dass ich Harry Potter liebte. Die Erkenntnis traf mich im Zaubertrankunterricht und allein das hätte irgendetwas in mir auslösen sollen, das mir sagte, dass heute alles schief laufen würde. Wir brauten Heiltränke. Über der Klasse lag ein dunkler Schatten, nicht mal von den Gryffindors war ein Lachen zu hören. Es war ein Wunder, dass so viele Slytherins überhaupt noch da waren. Es schienen wohl doch mehr von uns sich ihren Eltern zu widersetzen, als ich zu träumen gewagt hatte. Pansy war da und braute zusammen mit Weasley ihren Trank, Goyle war an Granger geraten und Crabbe saß neben Dean. Blaise war der einzige, der lächelte, denn er saß neben Seamus, seinem potenziellen Freund, der davon selbst noch nichts wusste. Und als ich eben diese beiden ansah, kam mir der Gedanke. Sicher hätte ich ein ähnlich dümmliches Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt wie Blaise, wenn ich nicht so früh gelernt hätte, meine Züge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich musste wohl etwas abwesend in der Gegend herum geschaut haben, denn Snape drehte sich zu mir.

„Mister Malfoy, geht es ihnen nicht gut?" fragte er besorgt. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Doch, Professor, mir geht es bestens" antwortete ich und wandte mich wieder meinem Partner und dem Trank zu. Der Partner war Harry.

„Du siehst noch blasser aus, als sonst, Malfoy. Was ist los?" folgte Potter Snapes Beispiel. Ich war wohl noch nicht wieder ganz in der Realität angekommen. Denn auf meinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, soweit ich das fühlen konnte, und meine Hand bewegte sich wie von selbst zu Harrys Wange. Auch meine Lippen machten sich selbstständig, denn was sie verkündeten, hätte ich bei klarem Verstand nie einfach so ausgesprochen.

„Harry, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich seit Jahren und habe es gerade endlich begriffen" Ich hatte wohl recht laut gesprochen. Das erkannte ich daran, dass es plötzlich totenstill war. Snape und Harry räusperten sich zeitgleich.

„Malfoy?" sprachen sie ebenfalls gleichzeitig.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Harry.

„Geht es ihnen _wirklich_ gut?" fragte Snape.

„Ich sagte doch, es geht mir bestens. Ich habe gerade meine große Liebe gefunden, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" fragte ich, immer noch wie in Trance. Als Blaise mir einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf schüttete, kam ich wieder auf den Boden zurück.

„Verdammt, Zabini, was soll der Scheiß?" fauchte ich meinen besten Freund an. Die Klasse lachte.

„Das bist schon eher wieder du, Draco" sagte Harry.

Draco? Oh nein. Ich merkte, wie ich wieder in diesen tranceartigen Zustand verfiel. Bloß jetzt nicht wieder zu ihm umdrehen, sonst wäre es mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Dummerweise tat ich es trotzdem.

Ich wachte im Krankenflügel wieder auf. Stirn runzelnd starrte ich die weiße Decke an und wollte nicht zur Seite sehen.

„Dray? Bist du wieder wach?" fragte eine Stimme, die verdächtig nach Harrys klang. Ich schluckte und drehte in Zeitlupe den Kopf zu ihm.

„Sieht so aus" krächzte ich heiser und starrte in seine tiefgrünen Augen. Er lächelte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sehen konnte, so fixiert, wie ich auf dieses Grün war. Wahrscheinlich spiegelte sich sein Lächeln einfach darin wieder.

„Wie lang war ich weg?" fragte ich und versuchte den Blick von Harry abzuwenden. Vergebliche Liebesmüh.

„Zwei Tage. Ich muss dich wohl ziemlich vom Hocker gehauen haben" War das seine Hand, die da mit meinen Fingern spielte? Oh mein Gott, wie konnte man nur so umwerfend schön lächeln? Irgendwann würde ich ihn fragen, ob er es mir beibringt. Ich konnte nur nicken.

„Kannst du aufstehen? Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, du darfst gehen, wenn du wach wirst, solang ich nachprüfe, ob es dir wirklich gut geht" erzählte Harry und ich hing an seinen Lippen. Ich musste wohl wieder in diese Trance verfallen sein.

„Dray? Hast du zugehört?" Ich fühlte etwas an meiner Schulter, das mich rüttelte. Ich schloß für einen Moment meine Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, lächelte ich und stand langsam auf. Ich machte ein paar Schritte und versuchte es aussehen zu lassen, als gingen sie nur zufällig in Harrys Richtung. Dann stolperte ich über etwas und fiel genau in seine Arme. Er fing mich auf und zog mich hoch.

„Lass uns raus gehen, ja? Ich will den Winter genießen, solange der letzte Kampf noch wartet" schlug Harry vor und zog mich kurzerhand aus der Krankenstation. Draußen angekommen drangen seine Worte erst zu mir durch.

„Der letzte Kampf?" fragte ich dümmlich nach. Er nickte bedrückt.

„Dann… haben wir wohl nicht mehr so viel Zeit?" wisperte ich hoffnungslos.

„Nein… viel nicht, aber genug, um dir etwas zu sagen" meinte Harry lächelnd. Mein Herz schlug Purzelbäume und ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Als du gesagt hast, du liebst mich, da hast du mir mein Leben zurückgegeben, Dray. Ich will dir gehören, für immer, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie viel du mir bedeutest" flüsterte Harry und sah mir dabei in die Augen.

„Sag einfach die drei Worte, Harry" sagte ich, einen Schritt näher tretend.

„Ich liebe dich" rundete er sein Geständnis ab und beugte sich zu mir, bis sich unsere Lippen berührten. Dieser Kuss war so ersehnt von beiden Seiten, dass es sich anfühlte wie Blitze und wir schnellten auseinander.

„Das war kurz" murmelte Harry.

„Versuch es länger" sagte ich grinsend und zog ihn in meine Arme. Als sich unsere Lippen ein weiteres Mal berührten, hatten sich die Blitze in Millionen von Schmetterlingen verwandelt und waren in meinen Bauch gewandert. Als wir uns diesmal voneinander lösten, geschah dies nach einer längeren Weile und mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wie lange haben wir noch?" fragte ich vorsichtig und knabberte sanft an Harrys Ohr. Dieser kicherte leise, bevor er antwortete.

„Sechs Tage… dein Vater höchstpersönlich hat ihn angekündigt" Ich sah ihn an und berührte dabei seine Nasenspitze mit meiner.

„Hast du Angst, dass du sterben könntest?" fragte ich sorgenvoll und drückte ihn näher an mich. Er lächelte.

„Nein, wenn ich sterbe, dann ziehe ich ihn mit" Ich senkte meinen Blick.

„Ich habe Angst davor" gestand ich.

„Ich weiß" flüsterte er in mein Ohr, „aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich werde immer bei dir sein" Seine Hand in meinem Haar sorgte dafür, dass ich es glaubte.

Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid

Ich lief durch den verbotenen Wald. Der Kampf tobte und das Kampfgeschrei war ohrenbetäubend.

„Stupor!" wisperte ich meinem Verfolger zu, welcher daraufhin umfiel. Ich war wohl einer der einzigen Kämpfenden, der seine Zauber nicht herausschrie. Immer weiter rannte ich. Ich hatte ein Ziel. Ich wollte zu Harry, der gerade vor den Mauern Hogwarts stand. Das hatte ich aus dem Geschrei der Todesser vernommen und deshalb war ich auch auf dem Weg durch die Ländereien Hogwarts', die nicht länger aussahen, wie Ländereien. Überall lagen Leichen, ab und an sah man einen Trauernden über einer Leiche weinen. Angesichts des tobenden Kampfes kam dies aber eher selten vor.

Endlich kam Hogwarts in mein Blickfeld. Ich war fast angekommen, da stolperte ich über etwas. Einige Meter hinter Voldemort flog ich auf die Erde zu. Für einen Moment waren die beiden Feinde vor mir abgelenkt. Voldemorts roter Blick wanderte über meinen Körper, bevor er sich schnaubend wieder Harry zuwandte. Dieser wiederum hatte meinen Namen lautlos geformt und sich so schnell es ging wieder auf Voldemort konzentriert. Eine Sekunde zu spät. Voldemorts Crucatius traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Er wandt sich wimmernd am Boden und kämpfte gegen den Fluch an. Lautlos kam ein Zauber über seine Lippen. Voldemort schwankte. Ich hörte Bellatrix hinter mir gepeinigt aufschreien. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry. Mein Todesfluch kam gerade bei ihr an, als sie den Zauber sprach.

„Sectumsempra!" hallte ihr Spruch in meinem Kopf wieder, als Bellatrix neben ihrem Herrn zu Boden sank. Ich rappelte mich auf und hechtete zu Harry. Ich sank neben ihm in die Knie, zog ihn in meine Arme und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. Er blutete fast überall.

Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight.

„Dray… ich weiß nicht, ob ich bei dir bleiben kann…" wisperte Harry in meinen Armen. Ich strich ihm mit einer Hand sanft durch die Haare.

„Doch, du kannst es Harry… du hast gesagt, ich brauche keine Angst haben, du hast gesagt, du bist immer bei mir, verlass mich jetzt bitte nicht, Harry" Ich wusste, dass meine Worte naiv waren und er nicht die Wahl hatte, ob er blieb, oder nicht. Doch alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, ihn jemals loszulassen. Erst recht nicht nach nur einer Woche.

„Ich werde den Schnee vermissen, Dray… glaubst du, es gibt Schnee, wo ich hinkomme? Wenn es dort Schnee gibt, dann weiß ich, dass ich dich wieder sehe" Ich machte mir keine tiefgehenden Gedanken über seine Worte, ich drückte ihn nur etwas näher an mich. Langsam begannen weiße Flocken auf uns herab zu fallen. Von den anderen wagte keiner, näher zu kommen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore.

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree _(come find me)_

„Harry?" fragte ich leise. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch jetzt öffnete er sie ein letztes Mal für mich.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco" Dass er keinen Spitznamen benutzte, machte mir erst klar, was hier passierte. Und als ich das endlich begriff, fing ich an zu weinen. Meine Tränen rannen brennend über meine Wangen und tropften von dort aus auf Harrys Lippen.

„Weine nicht… bald sind wir für immer zu zweit, Draco. Aber ich muss gehen… ich bin müde. Ich werde sie alle vermissen, Dray, aber nur auf dich werde ich warten" Ich schluckte und anstatt weniger zu weinen, wurden die Tränen nur noch mehr. Wie im Wahn strich ich immer wieder durch seine Haare, als würde er durch diese beruhigende Berührung wieder die Augen öffnen. Doch ich konnte spüren, wie sein Herzschlag immer schwächer wurde.

„Mister Malfoy? Kommen sie, wir bringen sie rein. Hier draußen werden sie erfrieren" hörte ich Dumbledore hinter mir sagen.

„Ich bleib bei Harry" wisperte ich. Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und versuchte, mich von Harry wegzuziehen.

„Nein!" rief ich, ohne mich umzusehen, „ Ich sagte, ich bleibe hier! Lassen sie mich los!" Ich wusste, dass ich nicht wütend klang und es wurde mir bestätigt, als Dumbledore weiter an mir zerrte.

„Junge, du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun. Lass ihn gehen" empfahl mir Dumbledore.

I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight.

„Nein!" wiederholte ich immer wieder, erst schreiend und schließlich immer leiser werdend. Ich atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und nahm all meine Konzentration zusammen. Ich öffnete die Augen nicht mehr, aber die Geräusche waren plötzlich anders. Auf meiner Schulter landete etwas, vermutlich Hedwig. Die Schneeeule schmiegte sich an meine Wange und da wusste ich, ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war mit Harry in den verbotenen Wald appariert. Selbst wenn sie suchen würden, würden sie uns nicht schnell genug finden. Ich legte mich neben Harry und lauschte den letzten Schlägen seines Herzens. Je weniger sie wurden, desto flacher wurde mein Atem. Ich fühlte, wie immer mehr Schnee fiel und uns bedeckte, doch ich fühlte keine Kälte. Ich fühlte lediglich jeden einzelnen Herzschlag Harrys und bevor er stoppte, war ich in eine Beruhigende Dunkelheit gesunken.

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there.

Immer wieder rief ich nach ihm. Ich lief durch die Dunkelheit und suchte. Suchte nach irgendwas, dass nicht einfach nur schwarz war. Irgendetwas, das Form hatte. Ich suchte nach ihm. Irgendwann stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße und fiel. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, irgendwo aufzuprallen, doch nichts geschah. Irgendwann öffnete ich meine Augen einfach wieder.

Ich saß auf einer zugeschneiten Fläche. Vor mir erstreckte sich ein Wald, so zugeschneit, dass man denken konnte, die Bäume wären weiß. Die Umgebung konnte man kaum erkennen, da überall weiße Flocken durch die Luft wirbelten. Harry war nicht mehr da. Verzweifelt sah ich mich um. Doch bevor ich anfangen konnte, mir Sorgen zu machen, überkam mich eine seltsame Ruhe. Es war, als würde alles gut werden, als könnte mir nie mehr etwas passieren. Dieses Gefühl erinnerte mich sehr an die Momente, in denen ich mit Harry allein war.

Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me, as you fade to black.

Mein Atem wurde ruhiger. Ich sah zu dem Wald. Dann fielen mir Harrys Worte ein.

„Wenn es dort Schnee gibt, dann weiß ich, dass ich dich wieder sehe" hatte er gesagt. Nun, hier gab es Schnee und ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass mein Körper tot war. Würde Harry also auch hier sein? Kaum hatte ich den Gedanken im Kopf, trat eine Gestalt aus dem Wald. Immer näher kam sie. Ich erkannte die zerrissene Kleidung, ich erkannte die schwarzen, chaotischen Haare. Schon jetzt breitete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus. Und schließlich, als er vor mir stand, erkannte ich die sagenhaften, grünen Augen. Er hielt mir die Hand hin.

„Ich hab dich erwartet, Dray" erklärte er lächelnd und zog mich hoch.

„Ich weiß… es fällt Schnee" sagte ich und blickte in das Grün. Er nickte und verflocht seine Finger mit meinen.

„Komm mit, Dray, ich zeig dir unser zuhause" wisperte er und zog mich Richtung Wald.

Kein Gedanke wurde mehr daran verschwendet, was mit den Überlebenden geschah, oder was sie dachten.

Wir haben uns – für immer.

Wer sind schon die anderen?

_(Say goodnight)_ Holding my last breath  
_(Don't be afraid)_ Safe inside myself  
_(Holding me)_ Are my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight

_**The End**_


End file.
